The present invention relates to a method and means for feeding articles from a supply of randomly oriented articles to a single file feed chute which carries the articles to an article utilizing device such as a closure cap assembly machine for composite closure caps or a similar machine. More particularly, this invention discloses a device particularly adapted for feeding non-magnetic rings such as molded plastic rings from a feed hopper to a feed chute using a rotating feed disc with air nozzles or vents positioned on the disc to engage and carry the rings with the rotating disc.
There are a number of composite articles which include non-magnetic rings where the completed article is formed by combining each ring with an additional member such as a metallic disc. One article of this general type which is used in enormous quantities, for example, is a composite closure cap of the type used for sealing containers. They consist of an outer plastic ring which mounts a central metallic or other cover portion. During the automatic assembly of such rings and covers, it is desirable to feed the rings one at a time into an assembly machine where the covers are positioned into the rings to complete the closures. The mechanism of the present invention carries the rings from a supply of randomly positioned rings in a feed hopper to a chute which feeds the individual rings in a line to an assembly machine for the assembly or other operation.
A number of hoppers of this general type are well known for use in feeding generally circular closure caps to container sealing or other machines. Such a feeder is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,285 issued on May 25, 1965, and owned by the assignee of this invention. A hopper of the type illustrated in this patent is useful with metallic closures. Another hopper is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,387 issued on Nov. 15, 1966 and also owned by the assignee of present invention. The hopper of this second patent is useful with non-magnetic articles where the articles are essentially discs or hollow articles which may be engaged by vacuum forces.
The hopper of the present invention provides a novel means for handling ring-like articles which are non-metallic and which do not adapt themselves to engagement by vacuum forces. The plastic rings described below are a typical example of articles which are handled by a hopper in accordance with the present invention.
The mechanism of this invention includes a generally circular rotating disc mounted with a hopper. The rings are fed from a conveyor or other supply means into the hopper where they are engaged by the rotating disc. In order to cause the plastic rings to be engaged and moved by the disc, a series of air nozzles or vents are provided around the disc edge. Streams of air are directed out and across the disc surface to engage and carry the rings into a feed chute. The chute receives the rings and carries them in a single line into a ring orienting or other ring utilizing means.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide an improved feed hopper particularly useful with non-magnetic articles such as ring-like articles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a feed hopper utilizing air streams for engaging articles within the hopper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a feed hopper useful with non-magnetic rings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved feed hopper for use with non-magnetic articles.
Another object of the present invention is a relatively simple and effective high speed feed hopper for non-magnetic articles including ring-like alrticles.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.